


An Unlikely Enemy

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I can't believe Hannah was out here genuinely actin like she didn't look, Lol but nah in all seriousness Hannah's the sweetest and I'm still reeling in, Soooooo if a live action HxH ever starts production imma be mad salty, an ethereal being from shamayim like bih #IDon'tHaveTimeForFakeFriends, honor of beholding such beauty!! The Most High truly loves me, if Togashi don't hit Hannah up to play Canary like bih she'd be fuckin perfect as Canary!!, shock from her bomb ass selfie like I can't believe both my eyes had the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He loved her and he knew she loved him but sometimes he couldn't help feeling unworthy.





	An Unlikely Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lowkey kinda sorta goin through a Star withdrawal, though like the first season was so fuckin good!! I'm so ready for season 2 this fall. So imma need for Simone to not get a love interest until at least season 4 if Star even makes it that long cuz some horrific shit happened to poor Simone and a significant other is the last thing that the Star writers should be wanting her character to have. Simone just needs to focus on healing and trying to feel the innocence and carefreeness of a kid again because her terrible experiences basically ripped all that away from her. So I have my problems with Stars like her damn ego for starters but one of my fav scenes out of the entirety of season 1 actually involves her and that scene will never stop being so damn stellar and satisfying. But for season 2 and onwards, Star needs to tone it down with that ego of hers. I'm so in love with Alex and Rose's relationship and need that to be explored more in the next season, along with the relationship between Roland and Alex because even though season 1 gave us more scenes with Alex and Rose, the little we were given between Alex and Roland was honestly really compelling and interesting. Derek and Alex's relationship is the cutest like the two of them had me smiling every time they were on my screen bein all lovey dovey like I can't stress how wonderful it was to see a black relationship where the WOMAN is darker than the man while the man is really light but that doesn't stop Derek from treating Alex like the queen she is. One of the biggest letdowns of the first season and greatest source of my frustration is this one scene in the season finale. Lemme just leave it at that cuz Hannah isn't caught up on the first season yet and I don't wanna spoil her. The music we're gonna be getting in season 2 is another reason why I'm so excited for the fall to roll around cuz Star has some good ass music and I'm ready to give them more of my coins. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it!:)

She had looked and smelled so good, Killua acting on his strong craving for her. He’d be sure to put his hands all over her, to prod and suck and bite, to leave no inch of her beautiful, soft skin unkissed and unbruised.

 

Those thoughts were back. _You’re not good enough for her._ Killua grinded his hips into Canary’s harder, his lover responding with moans and pants. He tried focusing on the noises he drew out from her, wanting to use them to quiet his persistent thoughts.

 

 _Your hands are stained with too much blood._ The grinding between their hips continued, Killua covering her mouth with his own, slipping his fingers between hers. She tasted better than any sweet his taste buds had experienced. He recalled the days when romance and passion still had yet to permeate their relationship. His eyes had had a habit of flickering down to her lips whenever they were moving, the words flowing from her appealing lips sometimes fading into indiscernible syllables as he wondered what it would be like to plant a kiss on her lips. He had resisted those plump delicacies for so long, their first kiss feeling like heaven, Killua remembering how he hadn't wanted to ever separate from her lips.

 

“Killua,” Canary moaned against his lips.

 

And then there was her voice, just as sweet as her lips, holding the power to both make him feel at peace and drive him up the wall with a desire that only her wonderful, naked body could quench. He’d always light up on the inside when her voice was the first thing he heard in the morning. He still couldn’t believe he had the honor of being on the receiving end of her ‘I love you’s, heart smiling every time she told him. He loved her just as much.

 

 _How could she ever love a monster like you?_ His lips hovered over her throat. God, he really wished his mind had an ‘off’ switch sometimes. He needed Canary to make more noise, to scream good and loud so his thoughts could be drowned out. He allowed two fingers to pass through the crevice between her legs, a strangled noise leaving Canary’s lips. In, out, in, out, his fingers went. He soon switched to moving them around inside her, Canary’s body tensing and untensing, moans of pleasure escaping her. He had gotten her wet and gasping for breath, Killua pulling his soaked fingers from out of her.

 

Killua stared down at the woman. “You’re trying not to scream. Why?”

 

Canary fidgeted under his gaze, its intensity making her feel wetter. “We’re not the only ones in this hotel, Killua. I don’t want to disturb anyone.”

 

Killua’s lips twitched. It was just like her to be so considerate of others. In this case, however, he found it incredibly annoying. _You’ll never be deserving of her love._ “Don’t worry about everyone else. Scream for me.”

 

He flipped her on her back, grabbing hold of her hips before roughly entering her, smirking at the cry she let out. Both of their bodies shook with every one of Killua’s thrusts, Killua continuously switching from entering her slowly and roughly to doing so rapidly with just as much roughness. Her screams had been so satisfyingly loud, Killua smirking at the thought of disgruntled residents plugging their ears. The way she screamed and moaned his name made him not want to ever stop.

 

Killua pulled out, letting Canary catch her breath for a second before saying, “Sit on my face.”

 

Her pussy tasted fantastic. He always enjoyed having her ass on his face. It was a really nice ass, after all. He suckled and licked at her clit.

 

“Oh god,” Canary breathed, biting her lip. Canary moaned, deciding that she needn’t be so idle. She reached back to take Killua’s dick in her hand, hand slowly travelling up and down the shaft.

 

Killua stopped sucking, feeling his mind haze over in pleasure. A moan of his own slipped past his lips, the man picking up where he left off on his girlfriend’s clit.

 

She stroked the head with her thumb, closing her eyes, biting down harder on her lip. Canary lifted herself from Killua’s face, moving to set herself down on his penis before riding him.

 

Killua licked her fluid from his lips, gripping her waist as she rode him. They stared at one another, their eyes mirror images of lust and pleasure. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Canary leaned down to kiss him, hands cupping both his cheeks.

 

 _She’ll always be the angel and you’ll always be the demon._ Killua was on top of her again. “I need to hear you scream again.”

 

He was inside her again, his hand clutching her thigh. She screamed just like he wanted her to, body writhing and tingling all over with pleasure.

 

“Killua! I’m gonna come!”

 

She wasn’t the only one reaching their limits. They both ended up releasing at the same time.

 

One hand was caressing the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back.

 

“Killua?”

 

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes, craning his head down to look at her, taking his hand from the back of her head to gently brush the back of it down her beautiful face.

 

“I love you.”

 

Killua froze. Her voice matched her eyes. They were both so genuine. He kissed the side of her head, smiling against it. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
